Locked Away
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: In which Reno teases and Elena gets angry. Relena for Queen Alla.


Locked Away

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Queen Alla so enjoy! Please R&R.

Tseng glared at his two subordinates, one bowing her head in shame, the other smirking like the cat that just caught the canary.

"If you two are going to behave like children you're going to be punished like children. Until you two can act civil to each other you won't be leaving this room, understood?"

"Yes sir," Elena replied. Reno just gave a two fingered salute, the smirk still on his face.

Tseng left the room and both the Turks took a seat at the metal table. Elena glared at her red headed superior but he deflected it with a grin.

"I hate you!" Elena yelled.

"Really?" Elena nodded and Reno looked pleased with himself.

"Just so you know this is all your fault. If you had only stopped bugging me I wouldn't have yelled at you," Elena said.

"I regret nothing because believe it or not, I like being with you." Elena felt her cheeks redden but she quickly turned her head to the side, focusing on the wall.

"Whatever..." she muttered.

* * *

Since there wasn't a clock in the room they were currently sequestered in, Elena had no idea what time it was. Reno had decided to pass the time by humming all the commercial jingles that he knew.

It took fifty of the jingles before Elena contemplated beating the red head to death with the metal chair her rear was currently planted in. But Reno stopped a few moments later and just stared at his fellow Turk.

"What?" Elena grunted out, her anger still bubbling beneath those straw colored bangs.

"Nothing, just wondering if you've always been such a ditz," Reno answered. At that, Elena couldn't stand it. Getting out of her chair, she grabbed the cocky man by his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"Why do you always bug me?! I've done nothing to you and yet every time you open your mouth you insult me! So please enlighten me as to why you can't act like a decent person for once in your damn life!" Reno didn't change his expression, he just looked into her eyes and when he spoke it was in a calm tone of voice.

"You really want to know?" Elena nodded. "I like you, heck I may even love you." Elena's hands dropped to her sides, her eyes widening and head moving back and forth.

"You're just tricking me...." Elena murmured. She started to back away from him then, but he stepped closer, hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

"Not this time Elena," Reno whispered, face now inches from her own.

This was the first time he had called her by her name ever since he had first heard it.

"But I...we...can't..." she started to stammer out but Reno kissed her on the lips then and she found herself relaxing into it more and more.

They did break apart however, but only because they needed to catch their breath.

"I had no idea...this whole time you..." but Reno just chuckled at her murmurings and placed a finger to her lips.

"You've never heard about picking on the one you like?" Before Reno could move in and kiss her though, she stopped him with a glare. Just as he was about to ask her what was wrong, her eyes softened and she gave him a beaming smile.

"I want to kiss you first, got it?" The red head nodded and she captured his lips immediately.

A cough soon broke up the moment and both broke away, eyes turning to look at Tseng's shoes.

"I suppose that's civil enough. But if you two fight again I swear I'll make you both partner up with Yuffie Kisaragi for the next year on WRO missions." He turned around and just as he vanished from sight, the pair heard something escape his lips.

"Congratulations..."

Once Tseng was gone, Elena looked at Reno.

"So do you want to go get something to eat?" Reno smirked at her question.

"Only if we have dessert at your place later tonight." Elena rolled her eyes at that but gave him a coy smile a few seconds later.

"Sorry, I don't believe in premarital sex." Reno's jaw dropped open and Elena couldn't keep the laughter bottled up.

"That wasn't funny..." Reno muttered. They then walked out, hands entwined with laughter still escaping Elena's lips.


End file.
